Pleasantries of Hogwarts
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: Follow the story of Scarlette Greengrass as she attends Hogwarts, falls in love, is hurt, and struggles with her finding herself and her freedom from her family. Canon Pairings


_**A/N welcome to pleasantries of Hogwarts, my new fanfiction introducing my OC Slytherin Scarlette Greengrass. Hopefully it will be as fantastic as Birds of a Feather. Each chapter will be one of Lettie's years in Hogwarts, and if I get enough support there may be a sequel. So now with out further ado:**_

_**Pleasantries of Hogwarts**_

_Chapter One – Year One_

Red hair surrounded a nervous, pale face as she stood in line with the other first years, waiting to finally be sorted. Her gaze was lowered, letting her hair hide her from view, as she soon found herself next, "Greengrass, Scarlette." She winced, cringing as her name was called, before she slowly began to walk forward. From out in the crowd below she heard a shout and looked up to see Remi smiling and giving her a "thumbs up". She gave an awkward smile before sitting gracefully on the chair, waiting for the hat to be place on her head. She jumped, when the voice suddenly sounded in her head "_Ah, interesting. A very brave young lady it seems. Good for Gryffindor, most definitely._" Instantly the young child sat up straighter, her eyes going faintly wide. Anything but Gryffindor, she'd loved being able to be with Remi, but . . . her father would kill her, literally. "_Ah, well then . . . it'll have to be . . . _SLYTHERIN!" She stood slowly, moving towards the Slytherin table, her eyes taking in the vibrant colors of green and silver, before glancing towards Remus apologetically. He nodded, just once, as if understanding. Taking it as a good sign she sat down next to Cissa, her closest friend and family member . . . which is about when she saw . . . him.

He was the boy who stared at a girl across the way. He was the one who hadn't clapped when she was announced as a Slytherin. He was the one who seemed so distant even while surrounded by others at this table. He was the one who . . . "Severus Snape." Scarlette turned to her cousin, who was grinning at her. "That's Severus Snape, Lettie. He's only interested in Lily Evans, though. She's some Gryffindor mudblood." Almost on cue, or like he'd heard them, Severus's gaze jumped from the Gryffindor towards the two girls. The look was obviously not friendly, glaring hard at them.

Lettie quickly hid her face behind her thick red hair, her vice softly, as she spoke, "Oh." By the time she looked up again he was already focused back on the Gryffindor Table, watching that girl. Lettie glanced back at Cissa, "I see . . ." It was the only reasonable response she could give as she turned to look at the boy again, at Snape. Severus Snape.

* * *

Lettie stared at the broom she was handed, her expression wide with alarm, unable to focus on the muttered and mumbled nonsense the instruction was giving them on flying. Lettie couldn't even come up with a reasonable excuse as to why anyone would want to get on one of these death traps. "Mount up, kids!" The instructor ordered, and Lettie watched the other students mount, before hesitantly copying them, gripping the handle with a death grip, causing Cissa to immediately reposition Lettie's hands with an amused glance

"Didn't Remus teach you to fly, already, Lettie?" She asked, and Lettie slowly looked up her with a shy, awkward smile as she shook her head.

"Umm, actually . . . no. I was too terrified to let him. He tried repeatedly but my fear never let me get higher then," She paused to look down at the ground as if measuring, "about three inches off the ground." She admitted, before the instructor signaled for a student to attempt a take off. However, before the student was able to get to high, a few older kids dressed in Gryffindor colors zoomed into the sky, almost knocking the kid over.

Lettie let out an audible gasp, bringing the teacher's attention to the sky, as the hooligans glanced at the class. Lettie's eyes met one of the teenagers, and he instantly grinned before saluting her, dark hair flying around his face before he nudged another boy near him in the sky, "Yo, James, check out that first year. If she wasn't in Slytherin robes, I'd think she was Lily." The boy who'd grinned at her commented from above. Cissa had dismounted and was now standing close to her side, watching as well.

The second student, James, laughed, "Indeed she does, Sirius, Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?" James laughed, before a sound alerted the boys to the teacher taking to the air, causing Sirius to grin down at her once more.

"Some other time, then." He winked, before the older kids flew away quickly, but not before Lettie recognized the more mature looking Gryffindor second year following them, who had shot her an amused, 'Don't kill me, I'm not really with them' look.

Cissa and Lettie exchanged a look, before Lettie finally found her voice, "I guess those would be the friends that Remus had spoken of." The teacher landed, and dismissed class, clearly upset over the interruption.

Lettie quickly dropped the broom, before slowly edging away from it as Cissa rolled her eyes and picked it up, handing both of the brooms to the teacher, before leading Lettie into the castle, "Well that Sirius kid seemed interested in you, Lettie . . ." Cissa teased, before a blonde Slytherin roughly pushed past, glaring at Lettie and Cissa as if blaming them for being in the way.

Lettie, however, raised an eyebrow when he paused as his gaze met Cissa's disapproving glare, "Uh . . . sorry." The white-blonde haired student said, before quickly heading on, glancing back at them over his shoulder as he moved away.

Cissa and Lettie glanced at each other before laughing, "Was that who I think it was?" Lettie gasped out, giggling now, as Cissa grinned, amused, "That wasn't _the_ Lucius Malfoy? The one you're arranged to marry when you both turn 20?" Lettie added, before laughing when Cissa nodded, affirming it.

Cissa shrugged slightly, grinning, "I don't think he was aware that we would be attending the same school, do you?" Cissa asked, amused as she watched her intended walk away. "You know. I think that's the most that he has ever said to me. 'Uh . . . Sorry.' Definitely the most."

Lettie shook her head, amused, before she locked arms with Cissa, and headed away from the hallways, towards the Slytherin Dungeons. "How about we start on that paper for transfi-ooph!" Lettie ran nearly head first into another student who was leaving the common room. Only because of Cissa reaching out quickly had Lettie managed to avoided a near fall.

She glanced up to see a cold, distant face of the one and only Severus Snape. Her breath caught in her throat, as he paused for a moment, looking down at her, even as Cissa squeaked, "Lettie? Are you alright?" As her name was spoken, Severus seemed to lose interest, pushing past the two, but not before glancing back with an annoyed frown, his eyes locking with Lettie's. She flinched back unnerved by the aggression that had seemed to appear in Snape's eyes.

As Lettie let Cissa help her get to her feet, she moved a bit closer to her cousin, before Lucius appeared at the door, his expression deeply concerned, "You two alright?" He asked, offering a hand to Lettie, helping Cissa with pulling Lettie upright.

Lettie nodded very slowly, turning away from the retreating form of Severus, "I'm fine, though I don't think he likes me, at all." She said, her voice quietly.

Lucius lead the girls into the common room; frowning gently at Lettie, "Don't worry about him, Scarlette. He really doesn't like anyone." He told her, his frown morphing into a slight grin, before he smiled awkwardly towards Cissa, "Though his behavior might have to do with your appearance . . . it's very similar to Lily."

Lettie frowned faintly, brushing her red hair behind her hair, "Sirius had said something about me looking like someone named Lily. Did he mean this Lily Evans?"

Lucius nodded grimly, frowning again, "It's likely. Potter, James Potter that is, has set his sights on Lily. Sirius is his best friend. Sirius Black." He suddenly glanced with concern down at Lettie, "Stay away from him, Scarlette. He's dangerous, very, very bad news." Scarlette slowly nodded, beginning to feel even more confused then she was before Lucius started to answer her questions.

* * *

Scarlette sat quietly beneath a tree, her torso bent over the book she was using to put some real support into her paper. She was almost done, just needing an inch or two when the sun was suddenly blocked out by a shadow. She sat back slowly, her head tilting up as her hair pooled down her back, meeting the grinning face of none other than Sirius. '_This cannot be good._' She thought, as Sirius sat down in the grass in front of her, grinning still as he spoke, "Ah we meet again. And how unfortunate that I have not yet been able to catch your name. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black, and you, my flamed goddess?"

Instantly her hackles raised, "Scarlette Greengrass." The words hadn't come from her, and she turned quickly, visibly relaxing when she saw Remus leaning against the tree, smiling down at her. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he nodded to Sirius, "This is Scarlette Greengrass. We grew up together." He informed his friend, before joining them on the ground.

Scarlette offered Remus a hint of a smile, "Hello, Remi." She said softly, ignoring Sirius at the moment, whom was looking between them with a hint of confusion and annoyance.

Finally, tired of being ignored, Sirius spoke up, "Ah, so dear Scarlette grew up with this flea bag, how unfortunate for you my dear." He teased, earning a punch from Remus and a hint of a giggle from Scarlette (which apparently was enough to get Sirius smirking once again).

She glanced down at her almost finished paper, before she sighed and began to roll it up, putting it away in her bag. She could always finish it tonight in the Slytherin Common Room, or even in the library. "And to what pleasure do I owe the company?" She asked quietly.

Sirius grinned, "Perhaps we just like talking to pretty girls?" He asked at the exact same moment a familiar Slytherin walked by. Severus glanced towards the two, before his eyes landed on Lettie, and then he continued on, as if they were mere peasants to his greatness. However, it appeared that Sirius didn't intend to let Severus just walk away, as he stood, shaking off Remus's cautioning hand, "He Snivellus, You got a problem, here, huh?" Sirius snapped, his wand soon pointed at the older Slytherin.

Severus turned slowly, at the same moment Scarlette stood, taking out her own wand, "I suggest you leave Severus alone. I will not stand by and watch some Gryffindor oaf torment those of my house." She flicked her wand once, her bag instantly packing itself before zooming into her hand. Turning around instantly, her hair splaying out slightly, she headed into the castle, glancing over her shoulder once to see Severus glaring at her, as if the entire thing had been her fault.

* * *

Scarlette sat alone in the Common Room, having skipped dinner for the few comforts offered at having the Common Room to yourself. A small tray of treats sat beside her, a gift from a sympathetic house elf, as she stared in silence at the letter she'd just received. She bowed her head, letting it drop to the table, her hands hiding her face, as she sighed. Of course, they'd expect her to come home for Christmas break, even if she didn't want to go.

The very thought of being in the same house as that man, as her father, terrified her to no end. She rubbed her arms slightly; shivering as if the temperature had suddenly dropped before hiding the letter away, forcing a fake peaceful face, and reopening the parchment for her assignment, determined to finish it. She took a bit of a cucumber and cream cheese sandwich, before she dipped her quill into some ink, beginning to write.

She had just finished the last sentence when the door to the common room flew open, causing Scarlette to startle, looking up in surprise, to meet the cold, rough gaze of Severus Snape. A blush stole across her features, before she dropped her gaze, letting him walk past her with out a second glance. He stopped, however, just before entering the door to the boys' dormitories, "Save your breath the next time your little boyfriend insults me. I don't need anyone's help, especially not some first year." He snapped, and instantly Scarlette spun around, quickly standing up.

"He's not my boyfriend! Hell, I don't even like him! I put up with him for Remi!" She snapped, her red hair falling slowly back around her face, green eyes lit by fire and annoyance at the accusation.

Severus turned his dull gaze back at her, before pausing at the sight of her standing, her hands on her hips, before commented once more in a dull voice, "What ever. Just stay out of my way." With that he disappeared, and Lettie let out a sigh. How unfortunate for her. The one guy she found remotely interested in Hogwarts seemed to despise her.

She flopped down onto the couch again, sighing, before lying down. Her arms pillowed her head, and her legs kicked over the arms of the couch. She relaxed calmly, as her eyes closed, letting out a slight sigh, '_Great . . . perfect._' She thought, before sitting up long enough to put away her homework, then letting herself collapse once again, '_He must really hate me._'

* * *

Humming softly, Scarlette smiled as she helped her teacher in the greenhouses, her posture relaxed, "Ms. Greengrass, you do know, you don't really need to help me." The teacher, Professor Sprites, warned her. Scarlette smiled at the teacher, before weeding out some small sprigs of grass.

Of course she knew that, but it didn't mean she didn't like being able to help. "I like working with my hands, as well as working with plants. Father won't let me garden, so I'm glad you'll le me help you in the greenhouses." She admitted shyly, not looking up from her work. Her red hair was pulled back, showing off the recently dyed brown underside, as she worked. The little changes were in attempt to hide her similarities to Lily Evans, though only Cissa and Lucius had commented on them.

The teacher turned to glance at her, a hint of a frown on her face, "You don't talk about your father often, usually you only speak of your mother. Why is that, Ms. Greengrass?"

Lettie lowered her gaze, before closing her eyes, then shrugging, "No real reason, Professor. I guess, there's little of importance to say." She said quickly, not really wanting to go into detail.

She continued working on the plants, even after the teacher had left, letting Scarlette find her own way out, when she had spent enough time in the greenhouse. She was working quietly with the plants when Sirius appeared, "Ah, it must be fate – here we are, meeting again!" He grinned, laughing.

Letting glanced at him for a moment, before turning back to her plants, tending to them with out responding. Sirius reached over her, taking the tools away before gently pinning her to the wall to keep her looking at him, "Ah, come now, Scarlette. You're not even going to talk to me?" He asked, grin still in place.

Lettie instantly began to struggle, frowning, "Let go of me, Get off!" She demanded, her voice firm. His grip instantly tightened, as he continued to grin, about to respond when another voice interrupted.

"I believe she said to let her go." Lettie looked up to see Lucius, and to her horror- Severus watching them.

Sirius turned faintly, keeping her pinned, "Ah, she doesn't really mean it. She doesn't know how good it is to have my attention. Not until she understands the goods that come with it." He said, putting a hand up to brush her hair away from her face, leaving a large white flower in its place.

She didn't have a chance to squeak in alarm at his words, or action, before a spell was uttered in a cold tone, pushing Sirius off her with force. Instantly Lucius rushed forward, hugging her as she started to shake, clinging to her best friend's intended, "Hey, now, it's okay Lettie . . ." He muttered, as Severus approached a now fully bound Sirius, speaking in low towns that Lucius and Lettie could barely hear, "If she is not interested, then leave her be." He snarled, pressing the tip of his wand into Sirius's throat.

Scarlette's voice was soft, as she spoke, eyes widening in concern, "Severus. Don't." The older Slytherin didn't acknowledge her, until she turned to walk away, sheltered in Lucius's arms, adding quietly, "He's . . . not even worth it."

She walked out with Lucius, not glancing back to see if her request was obeyed as Cissa swept her from Lucius, after placing a thankful kiss on his cheek, "Let's get you inside. I'll have a chat with Remus tomorrow, I don't want Black around you anymore."

Lettie glanced back at Lucius, before seeing Severus standing with him now. He didn't even look at her, speaking quietly to Lucius before he walked away with out a single word to her . . . unfortunately, she thought the saddest part was that she was getting used to the silence.

* * *

Lettie snuggled into a blanket, cuddled up on the Slytherin couch, reading a book as snow fell outside the window. Fire was crackling in the fireplace, and a small lunch was delivered to her once the house elves realized she'd never take lunch with the students again, at least not for as long as she could help it.

She couldn't stand Sirius's eyes on her. Shaking her head, she sipped at the pumpkin juice as she flipped the page. She was really beginning to like being alone, of course it wasn't long before the door to the common room opened suddenly. Letting looked over only to frown when no one showed up. The door closed again, before a cloak was thrown off to reveal Remus grinning at her. "Remi!" Lettie squealed, launching herself at her best friend, "What are you doing here?" She asked, as they both sat down on the couch. Remus answered in a gentle voice, wrapping an arm around her in a brief hug, "Figured you could use some actual company for lunch," he sighed, giving her a sad smile, "I truly am sorry about Sirius, Lettie."

Remus took her hand, squeezing it gently in a brotherly affectionate way. She smiled, gently, shrugging as she slipped out from beneath her arm to offer him a goblet of pumpkin juice, "I'm being more careful is all. I don't want him anywhere near me if I can help it." She admitted.

She leaned into the couch, sipping the drink as Remus nodded, "I'm attempting to keep him away, Lettie." He assured her before smiling and hugging her one last time before taking a bite of a sandwich, "He's not going to do anything to you, Lettie." He added, once he'd finished chewing and swallowed it.

Scarlette sighed, nodding once, "I trust you." She said quietly before jumping when the door opened again, letting Cissa come in followed by Lucius and Severus.

The three stopped at the sight of the Gryffindor before Cissa smiled giant-ly, "Hi Remi! Lettie!" She approached, even as the boys headed into the dormitories, Severus giving her a dark glare as if to blame her for the company she kept. Sighing, Cissa fell back on the couch next to Remus, "How annoying," She said with an exasperated tone, even as Remi grinned next to her.

"Does he like anyone who isn't Lily?" He asked, while Lettie slowly closed her eyes, wondering the same thing herself. _Maybe he didn't._

* * *

A hand reached out, grabbing Lettie's red hair, yanking her up by it, and exposing the brown underside. Ignoring her, the voice snarled angrily, "What the fuck is _this_?" He demanded, before throwing her hard into the wall. A gasp left her as she crumpled to the ground, "Get up. Now." Her father snapped, grabbing her by one arm and forcing her to stand. She squeaked and yelped as he dragged her through the house towards her room, before throwing her inside and locking the door, leaving her cowering in pain and fear, "Welcome home. Filthy little bitch." He father snarled at the closed door as Lettie collapsed on her bed, hiding in the pillows as she began to cry. One day done, two weeks left for Christmas break to finally be over, and she could return to Hogwarts, and one week until she was suppose to turn thirteen, though she knew there would be no party. There never was. She rubbed her aching arms, before hugging herself as she hid deeper into the bed. A few more weeks and she'd be free once again. A crash sounded from downstairs, and Lettie began to cry again wondering if she'd even be able to make it.

Her legs were drawn close as the house elf popped in, laid a tray down, and popped out. Just like usual. Her door was locked, as it usually was at home, and everything was the same as always. A prison to keep her locked in. This would never be a home. She picked at her breakfast nervously as she almost waited for her father to come in. He usually did.

She was kept waiting till just after lunch before he stormed in. She didn't even have a chance to say anything before his hand snapped out, slapping her hard. She stared at the bed, tears forming as she was roughly pulled to her feet. "You might be in that school, but you're still worthless in this house. This world, you little bitch!" He snarled before throwing her against her dresser. Her shoulder hit it first, followed by her head as colors danced in front of her eyes. She whimpered as she felt blood drip down the side of her face.

'_Worthless . . ._' was that how . . . Severus saw her too.

* * *

Lettie clutched her head as the house elf dealt with her wounds, patching her up the best that it could. She shivered, huddling in her blanket as she tried to keep from crying. As the house elf finished, it bowed once, before popping out leaving her in the room alone. Hogwarts, she had to think about Hogwarts, she'd be back there soon . . . but . . . she stared down at her bruised arms and torso, hoping she'd be able to find a way to hide them, to keep anyone from noticing, it only got worse when someone noticed. She quivered, her gaze moving to the clock, watching it click closer to her return to Hogwarts, her release from this hell. Soon, so soon, even as she felt so raw and tender. Tears started to fall, as she realized that even after Christmas break was done, how would she survive the summer.

* * *

Lettie walked towards the castle, her gaze lowered on the ground, pulling quickly on her sleeves to keep the bruised and battered body hidden beneath the robe hidden. She heard a soft laugh, and turned in surprise to see Severus talking with a red head in Gryffindor colors. Her mind seemed to freeze at the sight of his smile before she quickly turned to walk away only for Remus to show up, "Scarlette!" He pulled her into a hug that was just tight enough to have her body groan in protest, and a slight gasp of pain leaving her. Instantly her friend released her, frowning as he rolled up the sleeves enough to see the dark, raw, and bruised skin. He growled once, before sighing, and picking her up, "I'm taking you to the hospital wing." She nodded weakly; knowing better than to argue with him, as she leaned against him, no realizing that Lily and Severus had seen the bruises too.

The potion she was given to heal her was a slow process as her tender muscles strengthened, and the bruises began to slowly disappear. The nurse asked what had happened, as they always did, and just like always Lettie found one excuse or another to give, "You need to tell someone." Lettie glanced at Remus who was holding her hand as tightly as he could with out hurting her.

She rolled over, away from his slightly, not letting his hand go, "I can't . . . I've tried before . . ." Remus didn't reply. They both knew what had happened last time. The coma had lasted nearly two days. Her father had said she had taken his broom with out him knowing and then fell. He'd tried to catch her, but like many times before he'd been 'too' slow. In truth, her father had taken her that high on the broom before dropping her, her mother had tried to save her from too much damage . . . and it had earned her a black eye and swollen cheek. Whether it was his wife, or his daughter, the man didn't feel any qualm over beating them.

Lettie finally fell asleep moments before footsteps echoed in the hospital wing, "Remus?" He looked up to see Lily Evans approaching, followed closely by Severus, "Is she alright?" She asked at the same time Severus asked, "What happened?"

Remus looked away, "She's fine," Remus didn't answer Severus's question, looking at Lettie. He wouldn't tell her secret . . . he couldn't. She quivered slightly in her sleep, and Lily gently brushed back her hair.

"Lupin. What happened . . . to her?" Severus demanded, loud enough that Lettie stirred slightly.

Remus soothed her gently; glaring at Severus, "Do NOT wake her." He said lowly, waiting as Severus growled slightly before he fell quiet.

Lilly looked at Remus, "I suppose we'll leave. Hopefully she'll feel better late."

Remus nodded, watching them leave before turning back to the girl he was watching over, "They're gone." She opened her eyes, turning her head slightly to look at him in question, "What" he asked, with a faint grin.

Lettie rolled back onto her back, closing her eyes again, "How long did you know I was awake?" Remus grinned slowly, his eyes glittering faintly, "I didn't . . ."

* * *

She was still tender, a week later, walking down the halls, when Sirius stepped out of the shadows. "Hey beautiful." He grinned at her with a lazy wink, "Miss me?" Scarlette ignored her as she moved away, continuing down the hall. "C'mon Lettie! You know I'll chase ya!" He ran to catch up, watching her. "Lily said you came back in a rough condition. You okay now?"

She didn't look at him, didn't respond, she only kept walking. Sirius reached out, forcing her to stop and turn towards him, holding her arms tightly. Instantly she winced in pain trying to pull away.

Sirius didn't even have a chance to respond before a curse hit him, "You're hurting her." The words were cold, and quickly Sirius jumped away to stare in arrogance at Severus.

"Yeah right. She just doesn't like me is all . . . well, doesn't like me yet." He smirked before walking away.

Severus slowly walking towards her, "Are you alright?"

She kept her gaze low, shyly focusing on the ground as she blushed. "Yes . . ." She mumbled before Severus nodded, gave her one last look, and then walked away.

* * *

She sighed softly, glancing at him as he left, "Thank you." She mumbled, before turning away and headed outside. The snow was beginning to melt, Easter coming soon – a promise of having a vacation away from her home.

She shivered, as the wind blew the snow up, and she sat down in the cold snow, before looking around. Deciding she was alone, she allowed herself to plop down and make snow angels and wondering just how horrid of a summer she'd have.

She closed her eyes, clearing her head before jumping when someone sat beside her. "Oh snow angels! Fun!"

A hint of a smile fell onto Scarlette's face, "Hmm; and whom might that be." She opened her eyes to grin at Cissa, before watching her flop to the ground. Cissa began to play in the snow, creating her own snow angel, "Well . . . I ran into Sirius again today."

Instantly, Cissa shot up, her eyes concerned, "You ran into . . . what happened?" Scarlette sat up slowly, before shrugging slightly.

"Nothing really," she admitted, "Severus stepped in and Sirius left, then Severus left." Scarlette responded, watching the ground, feeling Cissa's eyes on her.

"I don't . . ." There was a pause as Cissa worked to form the words correctly, before she continued, "think you should be out alone, to often. Just to be safe, honey. Okay?" She asked softly, her gaze on Scarlette. Scarlette sighed, before shrugging, seeing no point in arguing. "Good. Now, how about you and I go get dinner. Lucius is waiting for us."

Startled, Scarlette looked around and saw Lucius standing a few yards away, rolling his eye. "You guys done playing in the snow?"

* * *

She knew it was risky, sitting beneath a tree on the outer edge of the forbidden forest. Her eyes were closed, the bark pressing into her back. "How quiet." She commented softly, before a voice echoed in the darkness.

"Indeed?" She jumped at the sight of Severus, finding herself blushing as he looked at her. "Any reason you're at the forbidden forest. After all, it is forbidden."

She shrugged embarrassed. "I just wanted to find someplace quiet. Figured this would work."

Severus slowly sat beside her, although a tree over. "You're father . . . he caused the bruises didn't he." Instantly Lettie stood, turning away to walk off. Severus caught her arm gently, effectively stopping her, he turned her back towards him, "You're afraid of him."

She said nothing as a tear fell before she spun away and ran. Not willing to speak about – unable to. Not when she knew that in just a few weeks she'd have to be returning. The year had gone by to fast, and now she'd have to suffer through the summer months, attempting to put up with the violence . . .

* * *

The train ride was her last happy day, as she sat in a car with Remus, Lucius, and Cissa who worked their hardest on keeping her preoccupied, before suddenly Remus pulled out a box and handed it to her. She frowned, looking up as he shrugged, "Open it, it's a late birthday present." She blinked in surprise before opening it slowly, and looking down at the necklace. She glanced back up before slowly putting it on, earning a smile from Severus. "If anything gets to serious at home, Lettie, touch the middle pendant, and ask me to come get you, it's connected to my bracelet, so I'll be able to hear you, and come rescue you."

She smiled briefly, before hugging her best friend, faint tears in her eyes, "Thank you." She said, before they continued to talk, mostly about when her birthday was, and the idea that they'd celebrate it together next year. Her first real birthday. Of course, as the train began to stop the thoughts all ran away. Her friends gave her one last hug before she gathered her bags and began to leave, stopping when she saw Severus who gave her one single look, that to her surprise looked like 'be careful,' before he left.

She walked quietly towards her mother and father, glad that her father wouldn't hurt her out here . . . not out in public, but as soon as she was in the car, she felt him slap her hard across the face, "That is for not being faster." He snapped, before he instructed the driver to take them home, the family falling quiet.

**To be continued . . .**


End file.
